Love You to Death (Sequel to What's Goin' On)
by StormluvsShanny
Summary: Eden Hardy, the youngest Hardy, doesn't have it as good as everyone would think. She's pregnet.....By someone who is not her boyfriend. What happens to her and her family now?
1. Part one

Title: Love You to Death  
Rating: PG-13 *gasps*  
Contains: Some Language but nothing at all  
Characters: Hardy Boyz, Kidman, Shannon Moore, Shane Helms and More  
Disclaimer: I own Eden (Though she is based on me and I am owned by Shannon Moore). Everyone else owns themselves. I use all the characters but Eden without their premission. I own the poetry.   
Distribution: Stefani at Dreamland and my site Whispering Flames. Everyone please e-mail me first.  
***Note*** The title comes from one of my favorite songs by Type O Negative. It really doesn't have anything to do with the fiction. I just liked the words to the song.  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
I looked at the trainer like he was nuts. 'How could I be?' I asked myself. 'I mean, it would explain alot, but we were careful. What will Pete say? What will my family say? What about my job?'  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked him, looking at the round face of the bold trainer for the WWF.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, is there a problem? Do you know who the father is?"  
  
I growled then and wanted to hit the asshole.  
  
"Yes, I know who the father is. Are you calling me a slut?" I asked, hissing lowly in my throat.The trainer turned on his heavy heels and left me to think.   
  
I had to think. I was just 18 years old, and I was not going to beable to have a life now. I had to give my life for a much smaller life.  
  
"Gods..." I whimpered, pulling my shirt over my belly and sitting up. "I should have guessed. 3 monthes..."  
  
I thought back to the ring, where I had passed out. This has happened before, but I never thought anything of it. But, this was more serious than before.   
  
I had been working out the match between "Lita" when she went for the Twist of Fate. I became very dizzy afterwards and passed out. I don't remember anything after that but just waking up in the trainers room.   
  
"Eden..."   
  
I looked up to see Jeff and Matt walking into the room. They looked sad. Well, Jeff looked sad. Matt looked pissed off. Jeff walked over to me and pulled me into a brotherly hug while Matt paced back and forth around the room. Tears began to fall from my eyes as I realized that my short three month career was at an end, and that Matt was pissed at me and Jeff felt sorry for me.  
  
"That fucking asshole!" Matt hissed as he paced faster around the room. "I warned you,Eden. I warned you about Pete, didn't I? I told you that he was only with you because he wanted your body. But, NNNOOOOO..."  
  
"Matt, shut the hell up!" Jeff growled, pulling me closer to his body because mine began to shake. "We have more important things to worry about right now than what you thought about Pete. She is pregnant with his child, and she is just a child herself."  
  
Matt stopped his pacing, ready to kill Jeff untill he looked at me, his baby sister. My blonde hair was the color of Jeff's, but it had his curliness. My eyes were Jeff's color but they had Matt's depth. My nose was small, like Matt's, and my lips were full and pouty, like our mom's had been. My frame was large tall for a female, with me being around 5 feet 7 and a half. I was well built and quick, mentally and physically. But, with my tears, my green eyes were puffy and red. My tanned skin around my face was red and tear stained.  
  
Matt sighed softly, feeling sorry that he went off on me. He walked over to me and hugged me to him. He couldn't understand. He couldn't understand how his baby sister could be a mother before he became a father and he was 27 years old.  
  
"What am I going to do? I am too young to be a mother." I stated, crying harder.  
  
"What WE are going to do is make sure that this child grows up to be a wonderful person, Eden." Matt stated as he pulled me up.  
  
"Yeah, and I, for one, am going to spoil this kid like there is no tomorrow." Jeff said as he smiled that smile that made girl's hearts melt.  
  
"You are not!" I cried, smiling for the first time. But, then I frowned. "How am I going to tell Pete? I havn't talked to him since we broke up those two monthes ago."  
  
"You have to, Eden." Jeff said softly.  
  
"And, if he knows what's good for him, he'll own up to it." Matt growled softly.  
  
"Matt," I hissed at him. "You know shit about him. He loved me and would have done anything for me. But, I broke up with him because you and Jeff and Dad didn't like him."  
  
"AND WE HAVE OUR REASON!" Matt yelled at me.  
  
Jeff pulled me behind himself. He had had enough of Matt's treatment of me. Sure, he didn't like Pete much, but he didn't like anyone who dated his baby sister.  
  
"Matt, don't fucking start. We can not worry about how we feel about Peter Gruner. We are connected to him for the rest of our lives now, and we can not forget that." Jeff growled.  
  
"Shit, Shannon!" I cried, thinking about Shannon, my new boyfriend.   
  
"Damn it." Jeff said as he thought about it too, seeing as how Shannon was his best friend. "You have to tell him too, Eden."  
  
"But, what will he think?" I asked softly, thinking about how I cared for Shannon. "He'll think I'm a whore for having someone elses kid." I let the tears fall again.  
  
"Eden, Shannon would never think that. Let's go and find Pete first, we'll tell him. And, then we'll find Shannon and tell him." Matt whispered as he guided me out the door.   
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Well, we found Pete working out in the workout room. I gasped at how beautifulk he looked. His black hair was free and hanging to his shoulders. His body was sweaty and tight from the workout. His new girlfriend, Torrie Wilson, was talking to his as he pumped iron.  
  
I walked over to him, noticing the look I got from Torrie.  
  
"Pete, I need to talk to you." I looked at Torrie quickly, scared to say the next part. "Alone, please."  
  
"What's this about Eden?" Pete asked, hissing through his teeth.  
  
"I can't tell you here." I whispered, feeling my control- or what little I had- dripping away.  
  
"Why not, Eden?" Torrie growled softly at me, throwing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I am his NEW girlfriend, you know?"  
  
"Please Pete." I said softly, feeling the tears begin to fall off my cheeks.   
  
"Quit the act, Eden Hardy." Torrie growled.  
  
"Back off, Torrie." I heard Pete hiss at her. "It must be important." He sighed and stood up, taking my elbow into his hand. "Let's talk outside. You look like you need some fresh air."  
  
We quickly walk past Matt and Jeff, who were talking to Shane Helms and Amy Dumas by the exit. Pete walked me through the halls without a word or look towards me. I just kept my head low, saddened that he hated me so much.  
  
When we made it outside, he let me go and leaned against the building. He arms were across his muscular chest, which was not very well hidden under the white tank top.   
  
"What is it, Eden?" He hissed softly to me.  
  
I sighed, trying to build up all my strength to say the words that would change his life forever.  
  
"I'm pregnant." I stated softly, looking away from his brown eyes to the green ground below me.  
  
"You're What!?" He said, shocked by this.  
  
"I'm pregnant. Three monthes and it's yours." I stated, feeling like I was going to be sick.  
  
"Can't be." He said as he paced around me. "We used condums."  
  
"But, I am still pregnant, Pete."   
  
"Then," He said as he looked deep into me eyes. "It's not mine."  
  
"WHAT?" I said as I looked at him in shock.  
  
"It's not mine." He stated agian. "I use protection with you so you had to have messed around and I bet I know with who."  
  
"Who?" I growled, stepping up to him.  
  
"Shannon Fucking Moore." He hissed throw his teeth.  
  
I raised my right hand and brought it don't onto his face. He stepped back from the power of my blow. His right cheek was red and puffy. He touched it gently, hissing at the pain.  
  
"Bitch..." He growled, grabbing my forearms and pulling me to him.  
  
"Let her the fuck go, Gruner." I heard behind me.  
  
Pete let go of me roughly and walked away quickly. I turned to see who had saved me and I found Andrew Martin. He walked over to me, looking at my arms to make sure I was all right.  
  
"You okay, lil bit?" He asked, calling me by my nickname.  
  
"Yeah, fine." I stated, shaking a little.  
  
"Now," He said, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "What's this about you being pregnant?"  
  
I looked away from him, scared of the backlash.   
  
"I'm three months pregnant and it's Pete's." I said softly.  
  
Andrew drew my face up to look at him with his hand. He looked at me softly, smiling sweetly.  
  
"It's okay, lil bit. I don't think any less of ya. I just think less of Pete for not believing you." He said softly, kissing my forehead. "What about Shannon?"  
  
"I don't think he will wanna be with me after I tell him." I stated with a sigh. "Who would want to be with a girl who is carrying another man's child?"  
  
"Shannon cares for you, Eden. But, he might need some time to think about things. Give him that, Time." He said as he hugged me gently before leaving me to find Shannon.   
  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
  
I found Shannon in the ring, working on his first RAW match with Scotty 2 Hotty. His shirt was off, on the far cornor turn buckle. His blonde/black hair was down, for once, and laid at his shoulders. His muscular body was sweaty and shining. His green eyes were full of life. He was trully beautiful to me. Too bad I have to lose him.  
  
I walked down to the ring, letting Shannon and Scott see me. I walked to the metal stairs and walked up them, getting into the ring. Scott noticed my face and jumped out of the ring. Shannon noticed to, walking over to me and trying to hug me, but I pushed him away.  
  
"What is it, Baby?" He asked softly, hurt that I had pushed him away.  
  
"Shannon..." I whimpered, crying softly. "I'm-I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're what?" He said softly, looking around to make sure no one was around. "By Pete?"  
  
"Yeah, three months. I'm sorry, Shannon. I understand i you never want to talk to me again." I whimpered, getting ready to leave.  
  
Shannon grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him. He hugged me to him, letting me cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Eden, I care for you, alot. And, yes, this is a shock to me and I'll need some time. But, I will NEVER stop talking to you." He said as he pulled from me to look into my eyes. "Just..give me time."  
  
I nodded and walked out of the ring. I lowered my head as I passed everyone, feeling their eyes on me. I could feel the words "Slut" and "Whore" walking through their minds. Tears began to fall agian as I made my way to the locker room that I shared with my brothers and Amy.  
  
As I walked in, I saw Vince, Shane, and Jr talking to my brothers and Amy. They all looked sadly at me. And I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down fully. My body went limp and I feel to the grey carpet floor. My body was convulsing with tears and I mourned the life I have just bought myself.  
  
"Eden..." Amy said as she kneeled down near me. "Please, don't do this to yourself."  
  
I whimpered harder, thinking about all the people that I have hurt because of this. I am a whore.  
  
"Guys..." I heard Shane say to my brothers. "I want you to take Eden home. You rest for a week and then come back. That gives us some time to think up a story line for Eden."  
  
"Thanks." Matt said as he shook their hands, letting them leave.  
  
Jeff walked over to me, picking me up like I was a rag doll. My limbs were limp and I was weak from the tears.   
  
"Lil Bit, You need to calm down." Matt whispered, kissing my forehead. "This ain't healthy for you."  
  
"Yeah." Jeff joined in. "You need to stop."  
  
I controled the tears, lessing them to soft whimpers. Amy walked around, grabbing our stuff and packing. She was all the time thinking about Eden, her little sis.  
  
We quickly went to the car. Jeff carried me the whole way because I was too weak to walk on my own. Matt threw our things in the trunk, coming around to the drivers side, when he noticed Pete in the back seat of a jeep ten feet away. He has in a major lip lock with Torrie Wilson. Matt growled, but climbed in the car.  
  
'That fucker will pay.' He thought as he drove away.   
  
  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
We made it home saftly, shocking by the way Matt drove. We dropped Amy off first, seeing as how we had to talk to dad about this whole mess. Our drive home was quite. Silence was something we Hardyz did when we were deep in thought.  
  
Pulling into the long gravel driveway, we looked around for dad's truck, finding it behind the house. I sighes, scared out of my mind.  
  
"Come on, lil bit." Matt whispered as he climbed out of the car. Jeff followed, helping me get out.  
  
Dad walked out onto the front porch, shocked to see us home early. He did not smile like he normally did, because he saw the looks on our faces.  
  
"What happened?" He asked as we climbed the wooden porch. He looked to Matt, who nodded his head towards the house. We all worked our way inside and went to the kitchen.  
  
It had always been that way with us, going to the kitchen table to talk about our problems. That's how Dad told us mom had died. He took us to the table and talk to us for hours about death and life and moving on, although no one really did move on.  
  
"Dad," Matt started, seeing as how he was the only one out of him, Jeff, and I that could form a sentence. "Eden's pregnant."I closed my eyes, ready for the backlash of words that never came.  
  
Dad stood up, pulling me into a hug. I was shocked, to say the least. He patted my back, hugging me tightly to him.  
  
"I'm going to be a Grandad." He stated with tears in his voice. He cleared his throat and pulled away from me. I sat back down, waiting for more words of wisdom or doom. "Well," he began as he seated himself. "We need to talk about this, I know. First, it's Pete's, ain't it?" I nodded. "Have you told him?" I nodded again. "What'd he think?"   
  
"That it's not his." Jeff growled as his face began to turn red.  
  
"No need to get mad, Jeff. A simple DNA test will prove his the father." My dad said.  
  
"DNA doesn't make you a father." Matt hissed.  
  
"True, but it does make you apart of something special, rather you like it or not." My dad answered. He looked at me and smiled softly, letting me know that eveything will be all right. "What is Vince going to do?"  
  
"He gave us a week off and said that he will come up with a story line for her." Jeff answered, wrapping his left arm around me. "He'll keep her until she starts to show."  
  
"Okay, that gives us about a month or so." Dad began to rub his chin. "Eden, since you are living at Jeff's, you can stay there until you get along into your prenancy. Then, you will come here to stay. What about your career?"  
  
"I am going to talk to Terri." I whispered. "She'll give me some insight on it."  
  
"Good. What did Shannon say?" He asked as he leaned back on his hands.  
  
I began to sniffle softly. "He need-needed time. But, that we-we were still friends and that he still cared for me."  
  
"Good." He said as he stood up. "Now, Eden, I have phone calls to make. Why don't you go home and rest? It's been a long day for you." Dad patted my head and walked into the living room.  
  
I shook my head. I would've thought he would've been upset, but Dad is shocking and you never know what he is going to do.   
  
Part 5  
  
I was laying on Jeff's couch. Jeff had drove me home, and I just crashed on his couch. I was too weak to try to go to the bedroom. Besides, I get my best sleep on the couch.  
  
Jeff was on the phone to Shannon, talking about me. I played along, making him think I was still asleep.  
  
"Shannon, man, it's just been one fucked up day." Jeff said as he plopped down near my feet on the couch. "-I know man- He went around saying what?!- That Asshole!- I understand, I do- She's okay, I guess.- I know. It's hard to fully comprehind it.- Yeah. I got to go.- Yeah she's faking being a sleep."  
  
I sighed. 'How did he know?'  
  
"Bye." Jeff hung up the phone and tickled my feet. I giggled softly. "You are such a bad faker."  
  
"What did Shannon want?" I asked, pulling myself up.  
  
"He called to talk to you, but you were really asleep, so I talked to him." Jeff said as he wrapped to blue blanket around me tighter. "Pete's going around talking shit about you. He told Shane that you had fucked his best friend. Shannon said Shane went wild on him infront of everyone." I giggling slightly. "Shannon said that Torrie has been throwing herself at him all day." I growled and Jeff smiled. "But, you know, he just said that he wanted you, rather you were having Pete's kid or not."  
  
"But, I don't want Shannon to have to feel like he has to." I whispered, laying my head on his lap.  
  
"He doesn't, Lil bit." Jeff muttered as he ran his hand through my hair. "Vince also told him of his plans for you."  
  
"What are they?" I asked.  
  
"You are suppost to get really injured at the next pay-pre-view. They are not going to anounce your pregnant until a few months before you have it."   
  
"How am I going to get injured?" I asked softly.  
  
"Pete is suppost to put you through a table."  
  
"WHAT!" I yelled, sitting straight up. "Hell, no!" I muttered as I looked at Jeff to see if he was joking, he was not.   
  
"Vince thought about it and since you and 'Billy' are together and all on tv. He just thought of having him turn on you for Torrie. That would give Shannon and Pete an angle together along side me and Matt."  
  
I folded my arms over my chest. "I don't like this." I muttered. "I don't like this at all."   
  
  
  
Part 6  
***Note***  
Stefani owns Rai. I do not own her.  
  
  
Jeff and I stayed on the couch for awhile, watching a movie. Although, I don't think either of us were really watching. Our minds were wondering over my baby. Breaking us from our musings, Jeff picked up the phone off the side of the couch.  
  
"Hello-Hey-Yeah, here she is..." He handed me the phone. "It's Rai."   
  
"Hey!" I said into the purple phone.  
  
Jeff pulled himself of the couch and walked into the kitchen, leaving me to talk to my long time friend.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Rai asked none to kindly.  
  
"I don't know, Rai. I mean, it's like a blur." I stated with a sigh.  
  
"What does Pete say?"  
  
"That it's not his." I stated flatly, pushing myself up.  
  
"That's bullshit and he knows it." She said with a growl. "I am so going to kick his ass when I get back."  
  
"Rai, That ain't even the worse part."   
  
"What is?"  
  
"He has to power bomb me through a table at the next pay-per-view!" I cried into the phone.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS VINCE THINKING!?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"What does Shannon say about all of this?" She had to ask that, didn't she?  
  
"He wants to be there for me and the baby. He said he loved me and that it was okay, but he needed some time to think alittle."  
  
"Well, you made a mistake even getting involved with a jerk like Pete, but Shannon is so much nicer, and I'm glad to see you getting back up and taking control of your life."  
  
"Thanks, I think."   
  
"So, where's Matt?" She asked.  
  
"Home, he is making plans to fly us out tomorrow." I said. "I miss not being out there."  
  
"You are a true Hardy, Eden." She giggled.  
  
"Besides," I added. "I think Matt wants to watch your come back live."  
  
"Whatever." She hissed. "Matt does not like me."  
  
"Oh, yes he does!"  
  
"Why would he want a 18 year old?" She asked.  
  
"The fresher the better." I said as she began to yell at the through her laughter.We talked alittle longer before saying good bye.  
  
She was a great friend to me and cared alot about me. Since her parents disowned her for becoming a wrestler, she has become another Hardy. But, I think Matt wants to make that real for her, only if they both wake their asses up to the other.  
  
  
Part 7  
  
Matt got our tickets and we flew to New york the next day. Rai met us at the airport, screaming when she saw us.  
  
"Eden!" She cries as she hugged me. I giggled and hugged back.  
  
"What about me?" Jeff pouted, opening his arms wide for her.  
  
"What about you?" She asked as she hugged him to.  
  
"And me?" Matt asked. "Don't I get a hug?"  
  
She smiled and hugged him too, letting it last longer than normal.  
  
We quickly made our way around, grabbing our bags and heading to the rental car. It was a black van that looked to be a '92. We threw our bags in and climbed in.  
  
"What are ya going to name it?" She asked me as she smiled.  
  
"I really don't know yet." I answered her back.  
  
"Jeffery." Jeff answered. "I happen to be very fond of that name."  
  
Rai and I giggled, but I stopped when I looked at Matt. His face was like it was made of stone, and his eyes were glossed over with tears.  
  
"Matt?" I whispered, pulling myself out of the back seat and wrapping an arm around his neck.  
  
"Eden, I just can't grasp the thought that my baby sister is going to be a mother." He said as tears chocked him. "I always thought that you would be married, and I would have kids of my own to help you give hints and stuff."  
  
"Matt..." I whimpered, feeling tears fall from me eyes.  
  
We pulled each other into a stong hug, feeling that bond that only me and him have. Pulling back, he kissed my temple.   
  
We arrived at the arean soon after our "bonding". We quickly worked to get our stuff into our lockeroom that was down the first hall. Rai threw her stuff inside and went to fin Pete.  
  
"Better go with her, Eden." Jeff whispered to me. "You know how she is."  
  
Nodding, I bolted out the door, following her to the gym. She was searching about herself.  
  
"Rai, why are you looking for Pete?" I asked as I came up behind her.  
  
"Because I am going to give him a piece of my mind." She growled as she stopped him.  
  
Pete was standing in the cornor, chatting with Shane about something. It broke my heart to think that he would never have anything to do with our child.  
  
Rai walked over to him with evil thoughts running through her mind. She pushed him away from Shane, who thought she had lost her mind.  
  
"Hey JERK! i know it has to be you, so does she," she pointed to me and then back at him, "so do you. So," she pushed him harder. "Act like a REAL man and own up." She then turned and walked over to Shannon, who had stopped his work out to watch her display of anger. "At least you can take responsiblity for someone who won't be there...you took over for someone else's mistake and I commend you for that." With that said, she walked out the gym with all the witnesses clapping for her job.  
  
  
Part 8  
  
Rai and I went back to the lockroom and rested up. Her match was going to the first one that night, and she wanted to look going when she came back. Suddenly, a knock came from the door.  
  
"It's open!" Rai cried.  
  
Vince walked in with a doctor that I had seen earlier that week about the power bomb. Vince's face showed me that it didn't look to go.  
  
"Eden, you remember Dr. Edwards." I shook his hand. "He has just informed me that if you were put through a table, like planned, that you would lose your child."  
  
The doctor nodded and added, "I was just telling Vince that you will be too far along in your pregency to take bumps like that. It would kill the child and seriously hurt you because your body will have a slight sensitivity to any form of pain."  
  
"Yes, so I change our plans." Vince added. "Pete will turn on you but he'll do it by making your brothers lose their tag team title match at Unforgiven. He will then tell you that you are nothing to him and he made your brothers lose because he knew that it would bother you more than him phyiscally attacking you. You will feel so bad, that you will leave."  
  
I nodded and Rai got off the floor and wrapped an arm around me.   
  
"She will not be hurt at all?" Rai asked with fire in her voice.  
  
"Not at all." Vince said. "I know what Pete is saying about you, Eden, and I don't buy it for a mintue. Although, there is nothing I can do abour it."  
  
"It's okay." I said as I found my voice. "Does Pete know about your plans? And my brothers?"  
  
"Yeah, I found them all and told them." Vince said as he smiled softly at me. "We will go now. Good luck with your match tonight, Rai." He turned and left the lockroom.  
  
I stood there stunned out of my mind. I could have hurt my unborn child by going through that table at Unforgiven. Shaking me head, I placed a shaky hand on my belly.  
  
"It'll be okay, Eden." Rai whispered as she began to hug me closer. "It'll be okay. Pete will not lay a hand on you."  
  
"It's not Pete that I'm worried about." I muttered as I looked straight into her eyes. "It's Torrie."  
  
  
Part 9  
  
Dressed in black leather pants and a blue baby-t, I met Pete at the curtain. He and Rai were going to have an intergender match between Amy (Lita) and my brother Matt. I was not too happy about having to deal with Pete and Torrie still, but I could get over it. He was there with Torrie, chatting away like I never had been with him. I sighed, wondering when my brothers and Rai and Amy would come around.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the whore?" Pete stated as I stood near. I growled, but lowered my head because I knew that my tears were coming on. "What's the matter, Eden? Don't know who the father is?"  
  
"Fuck you!" I heard someone say. Looking up, I found Shannon.  
  
He walked over and grabbed Pete by his shirt and lifted him off the ground. Shannon's handsome face was red and a hint of anger was shining in his beautiful green eyes. He growled again and set Pete back on his feet.  
  
"If you ever talk to her like that again, I swear I will kill you." Shannon said with calmness.  
  
"Come on, Shannon." I whispered, taking his arm and gently pulling him from Pete.  
  
As I got him to the cornor, he looked at me like he was very mad at me. My heart jumped into my throat, cuting off my air. He lifted his hand, touching my cheek with it.  
  
"Eden, why do you let him speak to you like that?" He asked me, smiling sadly into my eyes.  
  
"Oh, Shannon..." I whispered, not knowing what to say to him.Tears slid down my face, landing on the cement floor.  
  
He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a warm hug. I cried harder, throwing my arms around his neck. He shook his head, laughing softly at me.  
  
"You need to stop with the tears." He whispered, kissing my forehead. "You do need to go out there."  
  
I nodded softly and tried to move away from him, but his grip on me tightened. His body became stiff, harsh, I tried my head and looked into the eyes of Pete. There was a smirk on his beautiful lips.  
  
"Come on, sweetheart." He said as he held is arm out. "We must show ourselves."  
  
Shannon's arms tightened on my body, not wanting me to touch Pete. I whimpered as Shannon's grip began to hurt. Whispering a "Sorry" and letting me go, Shannon sighed and looked into my eyes. Putting his right hand on my belly, he kissed my cheek lovingly.  
  
"Be careful, Eden." He turned to Pete and said. "You better take care of her or you will answer to me." With that, he turned and walked away.  
  
I sighed, taking Pete's arm and began to walk down the ramp. The crowd booed, seeing as how "Billy Kidman" was with the WCW and a heel. I smiled sweetly and put on my best act, not wanting to show how much I hated him. "Billy" held the rope for my to walk under and I posed with him before Rai came out. She didn't look happy, either.  
  
She climbed into the ring and walked right over to "Billy" and hissed in his face. And since there was "bad blood" between "Billy" and Rai anyway, no one really noticed. She looked at me, giving me a look that said something was up.  
  
Finally, "Lita" and Matt came out and the match began. I walked around the outside of the ring. I screamed as "Billy" took on Matt and Rai took on "Lita", hoping that everyone would be okay after this match.Rai pinned "Lita" after she pulled a 360 splash on to her. I climbed back into the ring and hugged her.  
  
"I'll see you at the hotel?" She asked before she climbed out of the ring.  
  
I nodded to her, smiling at how she growled at "Billy".  
  
As I began to was out of the ring, "Billy" grabbed my arm and turned me about. He threw me over his shoulder and climbed out of the ring. I was shooked, and kicked and screamed for him to let me go. He laughed and smacked my ass like I was a child. Twisting, I felt the earth move as a wave of sickness hit my belly. He finally sat me down, and I realized that I was at the top of the ramp and very close to the edge.  
  
"Bye, bitch." "Billy" growled as he pushed me over the edge.  
  
I cried out, covering my belly as it went in slow motion. My hair flew around my face. Tears fell from my eyes. And, Pete..."Billy" was watching happily as I fell to a real wooden table at the bottom of a eight foot drop. Hitting the table, I cried out and felt pain come from my belly. I knew that I had just lost my child.  
  
  
  
  
Part 10  
  
I groaned, trying to get myself off the ground. Suddenly, Shannon, Matt, Jeff, Amy, and Rai were by my head. Looks of concern and worry were all over their face. Matt grabbed Pete as he tried to walk by. He growled into Pete's face.  
  
"If she loses her child, I will fucking kill you." He hissed, throwing Pete against the guard that was standing there.  
  
Jeff bented down and talked to me, whispering to me to be still.  
  
"Jeff...." I chocked out.  
  
"Shhhhh...." He whispered to me.  
  
"Jeff, I lost my baby." I chocked again as sobs convusled my hurting body.  
  
Shannon leaned over my left side, taking my hand into his. He kissed it softly, looking at me with those green eyes that spoke so lovingly of me.  
  
"It'll be okay, Eden."He promised me.  
  
The EMT's came and placed me onto a board before placing my broken body onto the white strecher. I groaned as they lifted me into the ambulance.  
  
"You can have one person with you." One of the EMT's said.  
  
I looking down at the sad faces. I looked at Shannon, whose was trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"Shannon...please Shannon." I whispered, letting my tears come faster.  
  
Shannon climbed into the ambulance and sat down next to him. As I was worked on, he held my hand, letting me forget about the needles that were being placed into my arms and legs. The EMT's quickly cleaned the blood that was coming from between my thighs, whispering softly to each other. Shannon and I both knew what this ment.   
  
Touching my cheek softly, he smiled sadly. "It'll be okay, Lil' Bit."  
  
Sniffling, I answer, "I don't think it will."  
  
  
  
Part 11  
  
At the hospital, Shannon was told to wait in the "Waiting Room" as I was wheeled about. Finally, they placed me in a room and a female doctor checked me out. She didn't look too happy as she washed her hands of the blood. She shook her head at me and that's all I needed to know. I turned my head softly, sniffling and crying anew.  
  
"I will allow you to be with your family and friends. But, you will be staying here over night so we can make sure that YOU are fine." She said as she walked out of the room.  
  
I whimpered, curling into a ball on my side. My heart hurt and pained. Lossing a child, rather born or not, is the harding thing anyone will ever have to go through.  
  
"Lil' Bit?" I heard Matt whisper.  
  
He, Rai, Jeff, Shannon, and Amy all looked to be crying, but they didn't want me to fully break down. I fully sat up and looked at them.  
  
"I lost my baby." I whispered as Shannon came to hug me but I pulled away. "Please...don't"  
  
Turning from them, I sighed heavily, letting it surge through my body. Turning back to them, they all saw the pain on my face and the hurt that I was going through.  
  
"I have to stay here tonight. Jeff, please get me my suit case. Amy, take Shannon to the hotel and stay with him." I whispered, motioning for them to leave but calling to Matt and Rai to stay.   
  
"What is it, Lil Bit?" Matt asked me as he stared at my eyes. I looked away from him.  
  
"Tell Rai how you care about her." I whispered.  
  
"Eden....." Rai whispered, looking at me. I shot my head up.  
  
"You two care about each other. Now fucking show it to each other." I stated with some anger.  
  
Rai turned to Matt and looked down. He pulled her face up to his with his hand on her cheek.   
  
"I care alot about you, Rai." He whispered.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked, letting tears burn her eyes.  
  
"For you same reason you never did." He whispered. "You are my sister's best friend and I didn't want to mess that up."  
  
"You won't" She whispered back.  
  
They slowly came together in a very passionate kiss. I could've sworn that I saw tongue. They pulled apart and looked at me.  
  
"Now, go have wild sex." I whispered with a sad smile. "Just make sure that you don't end up like me."  
  
"Eden...." Matt began but I cut him off.  
  
"Shut up, Matt and please leave." I said with a hiss.  
  
He nodded and took Rai out.   
  
'Now, I can leave.' I thought as I quickly pulled the IV from my arm and turned the heart thingie off. I jumped out of the bed and worked my way painfully to my leather pant and baby-t.   
  
"No blood." I muttered as I slid them on, not caring that I didn't have any under wear on.  
  
Walking to the door, I looked around myself, wondering if I should leave a note or not. Sighing, I walked over to the night stand and took out a pad and pen.  
  
  
Guys,  
I now feel like I have nothing else to live for. My heart is broken in two. You all will get over my death, but I can NEVER get over the death of my un-born child. It just hurts too much. Good-bye and I love you all.   
  
Eden "Lil Bit" Hardy 


	2. Part two

Part 12  
  
I stood looking at her grave, wondering if she would be proud of me. Although, I had a feeling that she would be ashamed. I was not the daughter that she longed for. I was not the daughter that a mother would want. I was not a mother that a daughter would want.  
  
I sobbed, falling to my knees. I was a broken women.  
  
I longed to have known my mother, to hear her giggle the way Matt said when I did something cute. But, I would never have any memories of her. All I had of her were the tells Matt and Jeff and Dad told me, which was often.   
  
I think that's what hurt the most, hearing about someone who created me but I never knew.  
  
"Oh, Mom..." I sodded, leaning over and kissing the small tomb stone that had her name and dates on it. "Would you be proud of your daughter? How could you?" I sniffled, pushing my hair from my face. "How could you be proud when I killed my un-born child?"  
  
"Eden?" I heard.  
  
I turning, I saw Shannon, Matt, Jeff, Shane, and Amy standing, looking sad and worried. Standing up, I hissed at them to go away.  
  
"No." Shannon growled, moving quickly to me. He tried to pull me into his arms but I pulled away. "Eden, stop this. It ain't wealth it."  
  
I snapped. "Ain't wealth it!? Shannon, how would you feel if the life that had grown inside you was killed because you were stupid?" I pushed him, knocking him to her rear. "I wanna die!"  
  
"Eden!" Jeff cried, trying to move to me but I turned and ran.  
  
I ran and ran and ran, never looking back. I had to get away. Knowing that there was a brook near by, I went to it.   
  
It was a deep brook, about eight feet deep in the middle. The bridge was a bout seven feet and had black guarding around it. I sighed and leaned over it.  
  
"Eden, stop!" I heard Matt scream at me.  
  
Shannon was the closest to me, tears running down his cheeks. Amy was crying for me to stop and think about what I was doing. Shane was yelling for me to stop. Jeff was tying to just get to me.  
  
I turned back to the guarding and pushed myself over. I was falling in slow motion. My life flashed before my eyes. It stopped on Shannon, showing his love for me in his eyes. Tears fells from me as I thought about how I let everyone down.  
  
My body hit the water with a sick thud. My body burned from the force as I flew to the bottom of the eight foot brook.  
  
I was going to die.  
  
  
Part 13  
  
  
I was letting the blackness grip me as I began to chock on the water that filled my lungs. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist and began to pull me to the surface of the water. I tried to fight it, but they were too strong.  
  
I gasped as my head broke the surface, filling my lungs with sweet air. I moaned and shook my head to clear up my brain.  
  
"Eden, are you okay?" I heard Shannon whisper.  
  
"Why?" I chocked out.  
  
"Let's get you onto dry land." He muttered.  
  
He tightened his grip on my waist, pulling me to land. When it got knee level, he stood up and carried my onto the shore. Plopping down, he threw me onto his lap, nuzzling my neck and wetting it with his tears.  
  
"Why Shannon?" I asked again, crying that he had stopped me.  
  
"I can't live without you, Eden." He murmured, chocking softly on his tears.   
  
"I can't live knowing that I have nothing to live for." I muttered, shaking with the hurt.  
  
"You have me, baby." He muttered.  
  
He leaned his head up and looked deep into my eyes. Wrapping his right hand around the hair at the nape of my neck, he brought my lips down into a bruising kiss. His lips worked my, sliding his tongue into play with mine.   
  
Pulling from me, he began to rock back and forth, whispering over and over how he would never leave me and that I had him in my life forever.  
  
I hoped that I would have him in my life forever.  
  
  
Part 14  
  
I watched as Rai and Matt kissed softly on our front porch. It took me back to those monthes ago when I threw myself off a bridge. My heart was broken then, but it was being fixed. Day but day my life got easier.  
  
Vince made me see a shrink after that, making sure that I was okay.  
  
My dad threw a fit and said that if I ever did that again, he would shot himself and spank me in the after life.  
  
Jeff and Matt became very over protective, watching out for me where ever I went.  
  
Amy stood near me alot, often helping Rai kick my depression's ass.  
  
Shane would be his weird self and make me giggle.  
  
And, Shannon. He would hold me and be with me through it all. He loved me and I him.  
  
Pete got the crap beat out of him by Jeff a few days after my miss carriage. Jeff had a match with him and broke his nose and ribs. It took half the locker room to pull him off!  
  
As I continued to watch Rai and Matt make out, I wondered to myself how funny life could be. One minute you are happy and the next you are in pain. Right there, I was happy. But, I knew that pain was coming soon. But, what would that mean for me and Shannon? Rai and Matt? Me and my brothers? I did not know but it would not be good. 


End file.
